


varicose veins

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Demons, Faeries - Freeform, I'll add more tags as we go along, Multi, Patrick and Pete are also both vampires, Vampire Hunter!AU, my chem are basically to this verse what bobby was in spn, takes place after the 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles' video, there might be more pairings idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve never actually hung around a demon long enough to know exactly what they’re about, Patrick. They want to <em>take over</em>.” Pete growls, holding Patrick to the wall by his upper arms, effectively stopping any attempt to move away. “Whatever these creatures are, if Ray’s giving you to right information, have to be more powerful than anything we’ve ever gone against.”</p><p>(A Vampire Hunter AU that takes place nine years after the video for 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr. Blame my dumbass for wanting prompts. I'm hoping to update this once every couple of weeks, we'll see.

_It’s been almost seven years since Patrick’s been turned._ Pete notes to himself as he twirls a pen between his pointer and middle finger, trying to distract himself from his craving. _He seems to have adjusted to being turned better than I have._

Patrick’s at the other end of the room, towering over an old and tattered notebook, his own pen scribbling away in the margins of a page in the middle of it. Ever since he’d been turned and escaped from prison, he had completely focused on the hunt for enemy vampires, using his knowledge and abilities against those who got in his way. 

Andy and Joe are in the next room, quarreling over a bowl of chips while going over surveillance footage Pete had gathered the night before. Ever since they’d escaped with Pete and Patrick, they still kept to the hunt for enemy vampires, but Andy was also hell-bent on finding a way to turn Patrick and Pete back. 

Pete had given up on extensively finding a way to cure himself of being vampire years back, though he still used Patrick’s original craving-stopper recipe when the urge became too much and rat’s blood wouldn’t suffice. Patrick also used the same recipe, mostly out of the fact that he had tasted human blood once after he’d be turned, and it didn’t end particularly well for anyone involved. 

“Pete, come over here,” Patrick says, looking up at him with _those eyes_ , the ones that send shivers down Pete’s spine whenever they’re directed at him. “I think I might have found a new trail to follow…A new nest to strike out on.” 

Pete sighs and almost slides out of the chair he’d become comfortable in, making his way across the room to where Patrick stood over the notebook. If Patrick’s heart still beat normally, Pete was pretty sure it’d be pounding against his ribcage in excitement. 

In the page of the notebook Patrick had it opened at, there was a map of the country, dark red and black X’s scattered across it. The legend at the top corner told Pete that the black X’s still posed a threat to them, especially the bigger they were and the closer they were. “Which x are we looking at here, Stump?” Pete asks, trying to determine in his head the location of each bold and black X, how much gear they’d have to stuff in the van this time, and who they’d need to call to set things up for a hunt. 

“You see the X here near Akron? That’s where we need to go. That nest is starting to get big, collecting more members, and they’re doing it in a way that’s not recorded in the books, or so Ray’s told me.” Patrick says in response, a frown marking his face as he looks on his phone at the pictures Ray has sent him. 

From what little Pete can see over Patrick’s shoulder and with the glare on the screen from the desk lamp, there are pictures of guys that have solid red and black eyes and cunning grins on their faces that don’t seem to go with them at all. He’d think that they were demons, but _the teeth._ The teeth were definitely vampire’s teeth, no way around it. Sharp pointed, and an even sharper white against the mild pink of their gums and lips. _Newly turned._

“What’s up with the eyes? Has Ray told you?”

“He suspects that there might be a demon in cahoots with them, but not to jump to conclusions yet. He hasn’t been able to send many spies out to survey the area they’ve been prowling around.” 

Pete groans, teetering back on the heels of his feet as he covers his eyes with an arm. “Fucking great.”

“What’s so fucking great?” Joe bursts into the conversation as he enters the room, a bag of chips in hand and a few in his mouth. 

“We’ve got a new nest close to Akron, and it’s not like any job we’ve had before.” Patrick says, turning away from the table and notebook, phone still tight in hand. 

“They might be _part demon_ , Joe.” Pete says, teeth bared as he begins to pace the room they’re in. 

“Well shit.”

 

*_*

 

_Damn you, Patrick._ Pete thinks that night as he tosses and turns in the enclosed space he fondly calls his bed. _Damn you for showing me those pictures. Half-demons?!?_

Demons were pretty bad as it was, and they generally _hated_ vampires on principle. But this whole supposed alliance was changing most of what Pete ever knew about them. What vampire would even want to be close enough to a demon to help turn new nest members? 

Pete tries to remember the few times he had ever been in close range with a demon, only to be rattled by the first memory. It had occurred when Pete himself had been newly turned, and his mind was fuzzy around the edges from the buzz of wanting blood. 

_“Don’t we have a pretty little vamp boy here, Indigo?”_

_Pete was pressed up against pavement, having been cornered on a solo mission by the two strange men he’d been sent to track. At the time, he had no idea what they really were. All he knew was that they wanted him, and probably not just to hang out at the Sonic he was currently being smashed into the ground at._

_“It’s too bad he’s already turned, he would’ve been a wonderful new addition to the flock.” The one Pete supposes is Indigo, purrs, moving his long (probably indigo) hair away from his face to narrow his eyes at him._

_“Ain’t that the truth.” The first one laughs, digging his nails deeper into Pete’s shoulder, letting drops of blood form around his fingers._

_Pete’s so hungry, even for his own blood, that he starts to tremble, and the guys guffaw at him. Pete wants to kill them so bad, and drink all the blood they have in their bodies. “Let go of me so I can kill your douche-y asses!” he screeches, writhing even against the pain in his shoulders._

_“Aw, you know we’d love to, pretty boy,” Indigo hums, crouching down onto the ground just far enough away that Pete can’t steal a bite of his leg. “But we really can’t. We’re here to kill you, so you can’t mess up our grand plan.”_

_That’s when their eyes flash from red to black and their Cheshire smiles grace their form-fitted faces. Then Pete blacks out._

 

Pete’s scrabbling against the doors to his ‘coffin’, roughly shoving them open and crawling out fast enough that he crashes to the ground at Patrick’s feet. He’s breathing fast, and even as a vampire, he can feel his heart beating out of control. 

“Pete, dude, are you okay?” Patrick asks, bending down to help Pete up off the ground. 

“Screw you for telling me about those demon-vamps. _Screw you._ ” Pete sputters out, wrenching from Patrick’s hand once he’s steadier on his feet. 

“Pete, seriously? What’s wrong with you?” Patrick hisses, and Pete can see him start to go on the defensive. “I was just telling you the case, nothing’s different about this.”

_“Everything is different about this, Patrick! Can’t you see?”_

Now Pete has Patrick thrown up against the wall, and his fangs are bared as hot anger runs through his body. Patrick looks honest to god scared now, and that’s what Pete wanted in the first place. 

“Oh my god, what are you talking about, Pete?” 

“You’ve never actually hung around a demon long enough to know exactly what they’re about, Patrick. They want to _take over_.” Pete growls, holding Patrick to the wall by his upper arms, effectively stopping any attempt to move away. “Whatever these creatures are, if Ray’s giving you to right information, have to be more powerful than anything we’ve ever gone against.”

“More than that nest in New Orleans last year?” Patrick whispers, looking at Pete with wide green eyes.

“More than that nest. We’re going to have to study the hell out of these guys, and make a new method of battle if we can. One of us could actually die this time.”

 

*_*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some key players to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok so this isn't as vampire au as I had originally intended it to be. whoops. I keep putting in other elements and I swear im gonna stop with that soon. hope u enjoy nontheless.

When Gerard wakes up, he checks his phone that lays in the bed with him first thing, ignoring Frank and Bob who are in front of the computer system. There’s a red flashing light above his screen, telling him that he’s missed a text overnight.

The text message he received merely said this:

_You think you’re clever getting the Chicago boys out here._

Gerard throws his phone across the room, watching it burst into pieces as it is destroyed. 

“Let me guess. They know about the ‘Fall Out Boys’?” Frank snorts from the computers, making air quotes without even turning around. 

“Ray needs to notify them that they’ve been compromised in that area.” Gerard groans, kicking off the blankets and getting out of bed.

“It’s not like they’ll pay attention to his warning. Stump’ll probably make sure they keep trooping, even with Wentz’s past.” 

Gerard knows that Frank is right on that point, but he knows that they still need to know, so he walks out of the room to the ‘kitchen’, where he finds Mikey hurriedly gathering information over one of the many phones on the wall. 

Sometimes he wonders why he ever dragged his close friends into the information ring he created himself, he wonders why he thought placing them all in danger was a brilliant idea. Then he remembers that _they wanted to be there._

“Gee. Gerard.” Mikey’s nearly shouting, waving a hand in front of Gerard’s face, making him escape from his train of thought. “Did you hear any of what I just said?”

“Aside from you shouting my name, no. What did you say?” Gerard asks, tilting his head to the side.

“We’ve got some newly turned kids coming in, right now. The kid we paid is bringing them in cause he found them on a raid.”

“That must mean they’re _new_. Okay. Do you think we can have them in the main house or will we have to move them to the apartment?” 

By now, Mikey is looking over some numbers on his iPad, a frown on his face. “It won’t be safe for them either way, the organization is getting too powerful and they can’t be left alone so early in turning. Didn’t Ray say that Pete and the others were heading out here?” 

“Yeah, they’ll be here tomorrow, I think. Ray’s being low-key with the details now, seeing as he’s on the field almost every day.” Gerard says, sitting down at the kitchen table, glancing at the multiple bottles that lay there for a moment.

“I’m going to call Pete, I think he’ll be able to help them adjust to the condition they’re in now, maybe Patrick too.”

“You just want to see Pete, that’s all there is to it,” Frank interrupts, stepping into the room with a phone in hand. “Gerard, there’s someone on the phone wanting you. Can’t track them at the moment.”

 

*_*

 

_Brendon remembers the first time he met Spencer, outside of Vegas…in the middle of a pretty intense battle he was having with some of the local vampire nests._

_Spencer had had the unfortunate luck of walking into the alley at the wrong time, and almost getting possessed by the leader of the nest. If it weren’t for the fact that Brendon was part faerie, and happened to know he was in there in the nick of time, Spencer would’ve been put under the vampire’s control._

_“Get out of here! You’re in danger!” Brendon had yelled out as he put the protection spell over the man he didn’t even know._

_That was when one of the vampires swung an iron club to Brendon’s leg, effectively knocking him out._

_When Brendon awoke again, he was very weak and in a home he didn’t recognize._

_“Dude, are you okay?” a voice called from outside of Brendon’s vision._

_“Where….am I?” Brendon muttered, slowly turning onto his side, quickly flopping onto his back when he felt a burning pain on his leg._

_“You’re at my house. I’m Spencer and you just kinda saved my life back in that alley.” The man Brendon now knew as Spencer replied, coming into Brendon’s line of vision finally._

Spencer was beautiful, the prettiest man Brendon had ever seen in his long life. _“Your eyes…” Brendon trailed off, breathing out a sigh as he reached out for Spencer, completely focused on his face._

_“Uh, yeah. They’re eyes. They can see. Seriously, are you okay dude?”_

_“I’m super okay, Spencer. Long as you stay here with me.”_

 

*_*

 

“So you’re telling me that some of the Unseelies are up in Ohio and they’re involved in some plot that could basically destroy the world?” Spencer says to Brendon as they’re driving across the plains, in a road without a car in sight.

“Yeah,” Brendon sighs, hands gripping the wheel to the convertible tighter as he drove. “It’s been about a hundred years since the Unseelie Court has had any interest in United States affairs, but I think this whole mix-breeding plot has them off their wings.” 

That was the only reason the two men were in the car, on the way to a friend they knew in Ohio who could give them more information once they were there. Brendon, even though he hadn’t been alive nearly as long as any other fairy he knew, knew about the Unseelie Court and how they enjoyed seeing people suffer. He’d seen it first hand within his first years of life. 

It was thanks to the Unseelie Court that his first lover had died, when he was nineteen years old. Ryan had been the only one at the time who had known his real name, the first man Brendon had ever taken more than observable interest in. But the Unseelie Court thought that their relationship had been taboo for their times, and while Brendon hadn’t been around, they’d gone and brutally killed Ryan in the bedroom of their little house in the woods. Brendon hadn’t forgiven the Court for what they had done to Ryan, and he had promised himself that the same thing wouldn’t happen to Spencer, who he had also began to love. 

 

*_*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to write as much as I did last night, much less write in another relationship. But here we have it. Also, I changed my pseud cause it had meaning to me. yay.

The vampire hunters got to the headquarters roughly the same time as the newly turned vampires were brought in, which brought about an air of tension.

“There’s already vamps here, smell new too.” Pete remarks with worry as he watches Andy expertly park the van into the a spot in front of the complex, which all happened to be owned by their good friend Gerard.

“Maybe Ray’s already caught someone to investigate.” Patrick says, hopping out of the van before it’s fully parked, making quick strides to the door of the main apartment.

The others are slow getting out of the van and getting their equipment, so Frank’s already answered the door by the time they’re making their way over.

“Gerard is probably going to think you’re a blessing from God even though he knew you were coming. We’ve got some newbies held up in the back lots and he wants you and Pete to look over them, seeing as you’re firsthand experts.” Frank says to Patrick as he lets them all in, running a hand through his frazzled hair. 

“We can certainly check over them. Thanks for giving us the info as usual.” Patrick responds, waving to Bob who’s still meticulously working over the computers. 

“We were hoping to keep you out of the area honestly. The group knows you’re here already, and Gerard wants you to be careful.”

“How did they find out?” Pete asks, making himself comfortable on the sofa after kicking off a couple empty pizza boxes. 

“Honestly? We have no idea. We’ve invited over some other guys from Vegas, you might remember them?”

Pete’s face scrunches up in thought for a moment before a smile graces his face. “You’re saying Brendon and Spencer are heading over for this too?” 

Frank nods as he goes over to the backdoor, pounding on it impatiently with both fists. Andy makes a comment along the lines of looking forward to talking to Spencer again, unpacking the group’s own set of computers and devices onto the coffee table he’s cleared off. It’s been a long time since the guys had been able to rest, much less clean the area. 

“You’re going to want Mikey and Bob to check over those systems before you boot them up. We’re trying to keep this place as hidden as humanly possible,” Frank explains as he gives up on knocking the door. “I’d do it myself but I’m not as close to being expert with the security aspects of computers as they are.” 

That’s around the time Mikey comes into the room, looking as frazzled as he could in his almost emotionless state, as well as covered in blood.

“Woah, Mikeyway, what the hell happened to you?” Pete gasps, then keeping his mouth shut as the scent started to make him dizzy with want. 

“The new kids are having a harder time than I thought with taking any kind of blood. Even human blood.” Mikey says, heading into the open kitchen and starting the sink, washing the blood off of his arms and hands quickly before ripping off his shirt. 

“Maybe you’re starting them off wrong? Ever thought about cherry Koolaid?” Joe jokes as he settles on the floor next to Andy, unpacking more things.

“That, is actually not a half bad idea.” Frank says, scampering to the kitchen area and dodging Mikey as he steps back from the sink. “Maybe if we can convince them that blood actually tastes like cherries before they get attached, maybe they won’t go full-fledged vamp on us.” 

“Do we even have Koolaid here? The last time anybody here drank Koolaid was the last time we actually had more than two weeks off from the job. Which was over two years ago.” Mikey mutters, joining Frank in the frantic search for Koolaid, which ends up a failure.

“Shit shit shit!” Frank yells, banging a hand against the counter. “I’m gonna have to go get some! Please tell Gerard not to feed those kids any more blood, I’ll be back in like half an hour!” 

The group watches as Frank rushes to a chair and takes a hoodie as well as his cellphone before dashing out of the door, a slam following in his wake. 

“I swear to God if he wreaks the Trans Am this time he is going to get _killed_ by Gerard.” Mikey growls, making his own exit out the back door, leaving the vampire hunters and Bob by themselves.

 

*-*

 

Gerard is beginning to realize that it’s been years since he’s actually dealt with a newly turned vampire, and that last vampire had been _Patrick Stump._ These two oddball kids here were not Patrick.

From what Mikey had gathered before starting to attempt a blood feeding on them, their names were Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph, and they were still relatively young to be turned. They couldn’t have been turned more than two days ago, if Gerard’s many years of faraway observation and research was correct. These two were in a totally new league of vampire as well, for everyone suspected they might be part demon. 

At the moment, Josh and Tyler were out cold and strapped to two cots in one of the back lot apartments, Gerard watching over them from across the room. Mikey had left to go wash the blood off and greet the hunters as they came in. He could see the ratty red van parked at the front, and smiled fondly as he remembered the last time he’d seen Patrick mere years ago…

 

*-*

 

_“It was really nice, being able to come over and see you and not have to save your ass.” Patrick laughs as he watches Gerard preparing coffee._

_It’s three ‘o clock in the morning, but they both kept strange sleeping hours so it wasn’t entirely unusual. Patrick was sitting at the table, eating on a bowl of Lucky Charms and drinking a mix of dead animal’s blood from a thermos. Gerard was sitting on the counter, laptop balancing precariously in his lap as he sat next to the coffee maker._

_“Yeah,” Gerard hums, closing his laptop and putting it down on the other side of himself. “I’ll miss you when you leave, you know.”_

_Patrick nods as he takes a sip from his thermos, light red locks dangling over his eyes. “I’ll miss you too, Gerard. I really wish we could….work out like we want to.”_

_“But we can’t. You’re a hunter and I’m just the source of information. Otherwise, your true friends are still in Chicago, not here in Jersey.” Gerard slips off of the counter, making his way to Patrick and wrapping his arms around the other man’s midsection once he’s there._

_Patrick sighs and places his chin on top of Gerard’s head, tongue running over his pointed fangs as he starts to hear his pulse ring louder. “We can still be friends, right?”_

_“Yeah, friends is good. Not the same, but good.”_

_The kiss they share after is completely expected, and the last kiss either of them will have for the next three and a half years….._

 

*-*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to crit, give suggestions for the next few chapters, etc.


End file.
